


The Kurt Awakens

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: (no - that's literally it), (writing fic), Dialogue-Only, Fic Writing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Star Wars References, fanboy blaine, implied dom / sub if you squint super duper hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: Blaine is struggling with the final part of his FinnPoe Star Wars Advent challenge. Kurt just wants him to come to bed. That's it. That's the fic.Written for Day 24 of Klaine Advent 2017Prompt: "Zone"





	The Kurt Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> *YELLS* AAAAHHHHH. WE MADE IT TO THE END OF KLAINE ADVENT, KIDS! HOORAY!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who liked, commented, subscribed etc. Y'all made it worth it <3
> 
> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/168916594798/klaine-fic-the-kurt-awakens).

“Blaine. Honey. It’s Christmas Eve. Everything’s done for tomorrow morning. Why don’t you just turn off the laptop and come to bed?”

“Kurt, I can’t.”

“But-“

“You know I can’t.”

“Blaine. It is 2am.”

“I know, but I’m half way through with this prompt and when this is done, that will be it. The FinnPoe Star Wars Advent Challenge will be officially over.”

“You’ve been at this for ages though. You’ve probably got writers' block.”

“Please, Kurt, I’m totally in the zone right now. I just want to finish.”

“Does that mean I’ll start having my husband back in bed every night from now on?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“BLAINE?”

“Huh? Oh sorry, did you say something? I was just rereading this last paragraph. How does this sound to you?...

 _‘As if from nowhere, Finn appeared in the distance, a determined stride in his walk as he spotted his love. BB-8 bleeped in an excited tone when he saw him coming. Poe dropped the helmet he was holding and ran full pelt at his boyfriend who caught him in his arms and spun him around with a kiss.’_ ”

“I think… my husband is a giant nerd and I just want him to come back to bed.”

“But Kurt! This is it. The last one. The sooner I get feedback, the quicker I’m done.”

“You really wanna know what I think?”

“Absolutely.”

“I think I’m missing the body heat I get from my little spoon because HE’S NOT IN THE DAMN BED.”

“Ughhhhh. I promise. I’ll be ten minutes.”

“Exactly what you said twenty minutes ago.”

“This time I promise.”

“…”

“…”

“Okay, B. You win. But... how about if I do… _this_?”

“Kurt, what are you-? Oh. Oh my god.”

“Or… _this_?”

“Kuuuuurt.”

“Maybe _this_?”

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”

“Still think you can say no to me?”

“You’re… absolutely right. This can wait until tomorrow. Let’s go.”

“Correct answer.”


End file.
